Kinda Sorta Love You
by Meggers2014
Summary: Roman Reigns for my friend Ashley!


I took off running toward Roman Reigns and Seth Rollins, now why would I sweet, innocent, kind Ashley Orton be running after two members of The Shield? Because they stole My twin sisters Megan and mine Diva Tag Team championships. I tried to jump on Roman back and fell. I sat up and leaned against the wall and sat there and started to cry. I heard someone coming and looked up and saw my twin Megan. We headed to our fathers locker room. Who is our dad? None other than The Viper himself Randy Orton. Yep we are the Orton Twins. We walked in to find of course Sheamus and Big show going at each other like always

Meg: Do you guys ever just shut up and maybe listen to each other?!  
B.S: Little Girl stay out of this this is mans business  
Meg: Little girl? Last time I checked Show My sister and I are the only ones in this room that are champions and this point  
RKO: Megan back off now  
Meg: Daddy?!  
RKO: Now

I looked at me as she grabbed her stuff and left the locker room. He has never yelled at either one of us and lately he has but doesn't have a right too. Sheamus and Show finally left and i went and got ready for our match. I got a text from Megs.

Meggerz: I so sick of daddy's crap he is taking everything out on us. We need to go out early and call The Sheild out and get our titles back  
Ash 3: Okay I'll let daddy know to come with us  
Meggerz: NO! We can handle this on our own.  
Ash 3: Okay I'll meet you at curtain

I finished getting ready and went to curtain and Megan came with our titles and handed me mine.

Ash: How did you get them back?  
Meg: Well we aren't known as the Viper babies for nothing. I've always been sneaky but there is a catch and I'll tell you after our match  
Ash: What catch?

Our music played and we walked out holding our titles proud. We got in the ring and then comes the Bella Twins. This is going to be a interesting match. I mean four twins, Megan and I both her bleach blonde hair and baby blue eyes and dressed the same while the Bella's have jet black hair and brown eyes and dressed the same.

~End~

Megan Took our Brie with a RKO and I hit Nikki with a chick kick and got the pin. Megs grabbed our belts and hugged me as the ref raised our hands in victory. We went heading up the ramp and hear...

"SIERRA HOTEL INDIA ECHO LIMA DELTA" THE SHIELD

Megans eyes went wide and dragged me to the Diva's Locker room and told me to go shower and gave me a short black dress and red heels. I went and got ready and came out and Megs did my hair and make up.

Ash: Want to tell me whats this all is for?  
Meg: Well you see for me to get our Titles back I had to make a deal with The Shield  
Ash: What Deal?  
Meg: You have a date with Roman tonight  
Ash: WHAT?!  
Meg: I'm sorry but you have to deal you like him anyway so be nice  
Ash: Ugh really  
Meg: Shut up never know what will happen might just end up in his bed ronight  
Ash: Megan shut up!

I looked down and blushed as red as my heels. I looked in the mirror and I looked gorgeous. My bleach blonde hair was perfectly straight and my make up looked great. The black dress made my curves pop and the heels made my legs look long. We heard someone knock and Megan opened the door and smiled. Roman walked in with Seth and Dean Behind him. I looked and saw Megs hair recurled and makeup perfect and she was in a red dress and black heels. We always have to look close to each other haha. Roman looked AMAZING! He had black slacks, black shoes, and a black button up shirt with a red tie.

R.R: Wow Ashley you look great  
Ash: You look pretty good yourself  
R.R: Lets go

He grabbed my hand and we went to his hummer and went to this amazing Italian Restraunt. We had a amazing time, talked and talked and talked. Until the owners told us we had to leave, we headed back to his hotel room and he poped a bottle of wine and sat on the couch and continued to talk.

R.R: Ashley I've had a amazing night with you and I really don't want it to end  
Ash: Roman I was nervous at first but I've had a great time too and i don't want it to end  
R.R: I have to admit something to you  
Ash: Whats that?  
R.R: Well I Kinda Sorta Love you  
Ash: Really? Because I Kinda Sorta love you too

He leaned over and kissed me sweetly and we headed to the bed room. Lets say we had a eventful night, I checked my phone the next moring and saw a text from Megan

Meggerz: Being with The Shield is fun right? Well can't tell Daddy You dating Roman or that I'm with Dean so yet again The Viper Twins sneak around again... Oh by the way I heard you last night might want to keep it a little quieter cause I'm Three rooms away. Love ya

I shook my head and cuddled back up to Roman and thought Megan was right about me being in his bed but for longer then she thinks


End file.
